Misplacing small household items is one (1) of the most frustrating experiences of a daily routine. Such items become easily lost due to their small size, often falling in between seat cushions or under furniture, with no means to easily locate them. Other times, they may be accidentally carried from the room and left elsewhere in the home.
Some of the most frustrating objects to lose are child care items such as an infant bottle, sippy cup or pacifier. In addition to being an aggravation to locate the item, the situation is often exacerbated by the infant. In many cases, a caretaker does not being looking for a pacifier or bottle until the infant begins crying to indicate their need or desire of that item. As such, quick location and implementation is extremely desirable. In many cases, the infants themselves may throw, move, or otherwise misplace the item, making it nearly impossible for the caretaker to keep constant tabs on the location of all such items.
Various attempts have been made to provide item locating systems. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,873; U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,469; U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,891; U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,981; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,161. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such systems are only adapted for particular types of items. Also, many such systems do not work with a plurality of items simultaneously. Furthermore, many such systems do not compensate for the loss of a transmitting item locator portion. In addition, many such systems would render an infant item such as a bottle unable to be washed without damaging the system. Accordingly, there exists a need for a locating system for infant items without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.